Your Destiny
by GISingerJayne
Summary: Starting her 7th year, Hermione had everything she dreamt of... loving friends, perfect grades, and a very promising future. However something was missing... a love perhaps? Is she destined to walk this world alone? Or will she find her love? In a differe
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Ok so here is the normal blah blah blah for you to enjoy. This is my first Fanfiction on this site. So it won't be too terrible I hope. There will be Hermione/Remus pairings. So if you're not into that then I suggest you don't read it. I accept all reviews. Good or Bad. So have fun and I will be sure to post once a week.

Summary: Starting her 7th year, Hermione had everything she dreamt of... loving friends, perfect grades, and a very promising future. However something was missing... a love perhaps? Is she destined to walk this world alone? Or will she find her love? In a different time maybe?

Pairings: Hermione/Remus

Rating: PG-13... Only because I don't know what I'm going to do in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. The gracious J.K. Rowling owns him. I however just borrowed some stuff to write this story for you. Excited no?

bYour Destiny/b

iSeptember 1st, 1997/i

It starts out as your average day in the wizarding world. Waiting for the Hogwarts Express sat, Miss Hermione Granger, the all around model student. She received the highest marks, always knew everything about anything, and this year was the Head Girl of her graduating class. These last 6 years have flown by for young Hermione. Soon she would be out on her own, it was no doubt that she was destined for great things. No more great then her fellow 7th year Gryffindors, Ronald Weasley and the boy-who-lived... Harry Potter. The Golden Trio as they have been dubbed have nearly escaped death several times since first meeting each other six years ago. 

Something however, seemed to be missing from the seemingly perfect life of Hermione Granger. All was not right with her but being the type of person she is, Hermione slapped on a smile and went about helping her friends with the normal teenage drama. Of course Hermione loved both Harry and Ron very much. They were like brothers to her, but that was just it. They were like brothers. Aside from a short lived crush on Harry and her insignificant relationship with Victor Krum, Hermione had not attained any boyfriends in her years at Hogwarts. Maybe she just didn't try as hard as she could have for fear of rejection. 

With a heavy sigh, Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express for her final time and began the search for an open seating area. Passing by the compartments Hermione stopped abruptly. Throwing it into reverse she stuck her head into an occupied compartment. 

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione smiled as the slightly aged Professor adverted his eyes from the window and smiled at her. "What on earth are you doing here?" 

"My dear girl, what else would I be doing here but catching the train back to dear old Hogwarts," Lupin let out a small chuckle without removing his eyes off the enticing girl. 

"No need for sarcasm," Hermione put her hands on her hips in the hope of looking slightly angry. She failed. 

"So how come you didn't mention this to Harry, Ron or me?" 

"I had just recently found out. Plus with Voldermort on the rise and the Order being swamped I had no time to write. Sorry?" 

"All is forgiven. Now if you'll please excuse me while I try to find Harry and Ron. I'll be sure to bring them here." With another smile Hermione walked out of the compartment. Lupin's smile however did not return. His eyes again fell to the window as he longed for her. The one he met 20 years ago. The one that stepped out of this life only to step back in 16 years later without even knowing it.

Sighing, Remus Lupin, pulled out a very worn out piece of parchment and an old photograph. Staring back at him were 6 smiling faces. Four of which belonged to his dear friends, one of them being himself, and the last being her. Remus sat back and waited. He waited for the time when she would return to him. He knew it was wrong, to love someone that is not only 20 years your junior but a student as well. But his love for her unlike his picture did not fade with time but grew into something more. 

The train began it's rather long and dull journey to the one place Remus would always call home. Gathering speed and momentum the soothing sound of the train put Remus into a deep but uneasy sleep. Only to be woken again when they had reached their final destination. 

Grabbing his cloak, Remus stepped out of the compartment and made his way off of the train. He was a bit concerned when he realized that Hermione and the others had not returned to his compartment like she had promised. This thought left his mind as quickly as it came, he brushed it off convincing himself that they were too busy catching up with friends to say hello to an old man. A slight pain could be felt in his chest. i"Old Man" /i

Lost in a sea of troubling thoughts Remus attention was not fully returned to the real world until he was at the sorting ceremony. Like years before his eyes fell upon the vociferous Gryffindor table. His eyes glanced over looking for the familiar frizzy yet well-kept brown hair. However he did not find her. Nor did he find Harry or Ron. 

"No sense looking Remus. She is not there." 

Remus looked up to find the familiar twinkle eyed Headmaster. "You don't mean..." 

"Yes Remus. It's exactly what you've been waiting for all these years." 

"That's ludicrous Professor. She is 20 years my junior." 

"Age is just a number Remus." 

With that the timeworn Headmaster stood to make one of his infamous speeches. Leaving Professor Lupin in his thoughts. 

__

"Hermione..." 

iSeptember 1st, 1977/i

Brushing herself off Hermione looked around her. There wasn't a soul to be seen. The Hogwarts Express was completely vacant. She had a very uneasy feeling in her stomach. Something was up but she couldn't figure out what it was. One second she was discussing her summer with friends and next she heard someone whisper, "It is your destiny" while being pulled by her belly button. 

A very familiar boy with unruly raven hair was walked up in front of her. _"Finally!" _A sensation of relief fell over her as she called out his name.

"Harry!" The boy did not turn around nor did he acknowledge the young bushy hair girl. 

"Hello Harry?" Once again she was not noticed. Trying once more with a little more oomph Hermione called out a name. 

"Harry James Potter!" This time she had his attention. His undivided attention. Rushing up to him, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I was getting worried. I had no idea where anyone was." Before the boy could speak Hermione was pulling him off of the train to come face to face with oddly familiar people but not what she was expecting. 

"James, who's the babe?" 

Hermione looked back and let go the boys hand. Her eyes were extremely wide as she came to realize where she was and who she was speaking to. "You and you and you" She proceeded to point a finger at each of the students before unskillfully falling to the ground. However Hermione was intercepted. 

"Nice catch Remus..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note (aren't you excited?)

Ok so here is chapter two! Wee! I should be posting more soon. I would like to keep up with this thing for once. I'm just kinda winging it… yeah I'm sure that statement there really makes you want to read this huh? Oh quick question… how on earth do I get bold or italics on here? Just review and tell me.

Thanks,  
Jaynie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Hermione's head throbbed with pain as her eyes fluttered open. She remember nothing except seeing Harry... or was it someone else?  
  
"Thank goodness, you're awake!" A much younger and slightly happier Madam Pomfrey came bouncing next to Hermione's bed. "Take this. You'll feel much better." She handed her a small bottle of what seemed like Pepper-Up potion. Hermione was very grateful.  


"Have Harry and Ron been here?" Hermione asked when glancing at the side of her bed noticing a chess board and some chocolate frog wrappers.  
  
"Who? Oh dear, I think you took a harder fall than imagined, Miss... what is your name anyway?"  
  
Hermione's face dropped. Not only did Madam Pomfrey not know who she was but she didn't know Harry or Ron. All three of them were her best customers over the last 6 years. Hermione's eyes glazed over which showed she was in deep thought.   
  
"Excuse me, Miss, but what is your name?"   
  
"Oh sorry. Granger, Hermione Granger." She began to mumble to herself and didn't even realize she was now in the presence of another familiar face.   
  
"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" She looked up to find that familiar twinkle. The one person that truly believed in her and her friends over the years.   
  
"Oh Professor Dumbledore! You remember me!" Hermione's heart leapt. She wasn't going crazy after all.

"No child, you seemed to be mistaken. I do not know who you are but I have been informed by Madam Pomfrey that Hermione Granger is truly your name."  
  
The smile from Hermione's face slowly began to fade. Dumbledore had no idea who she was, no one did. She felt utterly alone at that moment. She wished she was back on the Hogwarts Express with Harry and Ron.  


"Now dear, I understand that you are distressed but I have a lot of questions that are being left unanswered. You would mind if I ask you a few things." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"How did you get here?"   
  
Hermione's heart sank. She had no idea how she got there. "Professor, I don't know. I know it sounds crazy but one moment I was enjoying the company of my dear friends and the next I was in here. Oh dear, you're going to send me to St. Mungo's aren't you?"  
  
"No child we are not going to send you away."  


Hermione felt a little better knowing they weren't thinking of having her committed. "Speaking of how I got here... where is here? I am at Hogwarts right?"  
  
"Yes you are at good old Hogwarts but I really don't think you should be worrying about where you are but more of when you are."   
  
Her head began to spin. Taking in deep breaths Hermione tried to assess the situation. She was at Hogwarts and she was around familiar people but no one seemed to know who she was or where she was from. And now there is a slight chance that she could have traveled through time.  


"Professor, what is the date?"  
  
"It is September 2nd, 1977."   
  
"Oh Merlin!"  
  
"Now you must be very upset right now but please understand that we will make your stay with us very enjoyable. You will be taking courses just like in your own time and you will be in Gryffindor." He looked down at her robes which she was still wearing. "But I'm afraid I will be unable to make you Head Girl as we already have one this year. If you would like I am willing to offer you your own dormitory."   
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, "That would be wonderful, thank you!"   
  
"Last question, what year are you from?"  
  
"1997," Hermione whispered.   
  
"Twenty years! That is quite a leap and you have no idea how it happened. I will be sure to find a way for you to return to your own time as soon as possible but until then enjoy yourself and make some new friends. Just don't..."  
  
"Professor, I understand that people are going to be very curious about how I came about but I have dealt with time travel already. I was given a Time Turner in my third year so I could take extra courses. So I understand the consequences of revealing information about the future. There is no need to worry about me, Sir."  
  
"I can see why I picked you for Head Girl. You are very intelligent, Miss Granger."   
  
Hermione blushed, "Thank you, Sir."  
  
"I'm going to tell Madam Pomfrey that you will be  
leaving and I'm sure the small group of admirers you have already gained will be more than willing to help you settle in. If you'd like this old man would love to accompany you to the Great Hall for dinner."  
  
Hermione hopped out of her bed and glanced at the mirror next to her. It would have to do. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she thought of meeting new people all over again. Hermione concentrated on the tapping of her shoes as they walked the halls of Hogwarts. Her thoughts were else where when they reached the colossal doors of the Great Hall. Once inside a perky girl with boisterous red hair bounced up to Hermione and Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione, this is Lily Evans. Lily, this is Hermione Granger. She is the head girl this year and a fellow Gryffindor." All Hermione could do was stare at the future mother of her best friend. Lily stuck out her hand and looked up at Hermione. 

"Oh sorry! You just look very familiar," Hermione grabbed Lily's hand and gave her a smile.   
  
"You can come sit with my friends and me," Lily led Hermione to the Gryffindor table that she had sat at for many years.   
  
"Everyone this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Also known as the Marauders."  
  
"Hi Hermione!"  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
Hermione smiled at all the familiar faces in front of her, "Thank goodness, I'm starving." Sitting down she filled her plate with food. She sat in silence for a few minutes while the others were discussing their latest adventure. Hermione was completely lost in thought. Sitting around her were people she has talked to and seen pictures of for the last couple years of her life. Harry and Ron were never going to believe her. She wasn't brought out of her deep thought until she realized the people around her were staring at her. "What?" Hermione let out a small chuckle.


End file.
